Unlocked By Levels
This section shows all the songs unlockable by levels that are included in Piano Tiles 2. It also shows the creator of all the songs. Please do not edit this page. Thanks! Level 1 1) Little Star (English Folk Music) Level 2 2) Jingle Bells (James Lord Pierpont) 3) Canon (Johann Pachelbel) 4) Two Tigers (French Folk Music) Level 3 5) Happy New Year (English Folk Music) 6) Beyer No.8 (Ferdinand Beyer) 7) Bluestone Alley (Congfei Wei) Level 4 8) Jasmine (Chinese Folk Music) 9) Dolls and Bear Dancing (Polish Folk Music) 10) Happy Birthday to You (American Folk Music) Level 5 11) Heidenroslein (Schubert) 12) The Painter (Polish Folk Music) 13) Nocturne Op.9 No.2 (Chopin) Level 6 14) The Ruins of Athens No.4 (Beethoven) 15) Waltz in A minor (Chopin) 16) Gavotte (1) (Francois Joseph Gossec) Level 7 17) Por Una Cabeza (Carlos Gardel) 18) Moments Musicaux (Schubert) 19) Korobeiniki (Russian Folk Music) Level 8 20) Waltz Op.64 No.1 (Chopin) 21) Dance of the Sugar Fairy (Tchaikovsky) 22) The Swan (Saint-Seans) Level 9 23) Prelude in C Major No.1 (J.S. Bach) 24) Tritsch Tratsch Polka (Johann Strauss II) 25) Cancan (Jacques Offenbach) Level 10 26) Sonata in D Major K311 (Mozart) 27) Symphony No.40 in g (Mozart) 28) G minor Bach (Luo Ni) Level 11 29) Sonatina Op.36 No.3 (Kuhlau) 30) Etude Op.299 No.39 (Czerny) 31) Sonata in C Major K545 (Mozart) Level 12 32) Csikos Post (Hermann Necke) 33) Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (Mozart) 34) The Fountain (Carl Bohm) Level 13 35) Etude Op.10 No.4 (Chopin) 36) Gypsy Rondo (Haydn) 37) Spanish Dances (Shostakovich) Level 14 38) Prelude in E Major BWV 937 (J.S Bach) 39) Sonata in A Major K331 (Mozart) 40) Hungarian Dance No.5 (Johannes Brahms) Level 15 41) The Entertainer (Scott Joplin) 42) Santa Lucia (Italian Folk Music) 43) Horse Racing (Chinese Folk Music) Level 16 44) American Patrol (Frank Meacham) 45) Sonata No.34 - Finale (Haydn) 46) Polka (Joseph Kuffner) Level 17 47) Minuet No.3 (J.S. Bach) 48) Radetzky March (Johann Strauss) 49) Carmen Overture (Bizet) Level 18 50) Invention No.13 (J.S. Bach) 51) Sonatina Op.36-3 (Clementi) 52) William Tell Overture (Gioachino Rossini) Level 19 53) Bridal Chorus (Wagner) 54) Humoresque No.7 (Antonin Dvorak) 55) Moonlight Sonata Mvt.3 (Beethoven) Level 20 56) Minuet in G (J.S. Bach) 57) Xinjiang Suite (Adapted by Congfei Wei) 58) Fantaisie - Impromptu (Chopin) Level 21 59) Harmonious Blacksmith (Handel) 60) Liebestraum No.3 (Franz Liszt) 61) Appassionata Mvt.3 (Beethoven) Level 22 62) Four Seasons - Spring (Antonio Vivaldi) 63) La Campanella (Framz Liszt) 64) Solfeggietto (C.P.E.Bach) Level 23 65) A La Claire Fontaine (French Folk Song) 66) Simple Gifts (Joseph Brackett) 67) Hungarian Rhapsody No.6 (Franz Liszt) Level 24 68) Sonata Pathetique Mvt.1 (Beethoven) 69) Waltz in E minor (Chopin) 70) Clarinet Polka (Prohaska) Level 25 71) Lyric Waltz (Shostakovich) 72) Sonatina Op.88 No.3 (Kuhlau) 73) Rondo A Capriccio Op.129 (Beethoven) Level 26 74) The Skater's Waltz (Emil Waldteufel) 75) Breeze (Chinese Folk Music) 76) Etude de Virtuosite in E (Moszkowski) Level 27 77) Sweet Bye and Bye (Walter) 78) Allemande (Handel) 79) Goldberg Variations (J.S. Bach) Level 28 80) 81) 82) Level 29 83) 84) 85) Level 30 86) 87) 88) Level 31 89) 90) 91) Level 32 92) 93) 94) Level 33 95) 96) 97) Level 34 98) 99) 100) Level 35 101) 102) 103) Level 36 104) 105) 106) Level 37 107) 108) 109) Level 38 110) 111) 112) Level 39 113) 114) 115) Level 40 116) 117) 118) Level 41 119) 120) 121) Level 42 122) 123) 124) Level 43 125) 126) 127) Level 44 128) 129) 130) Level 45 131) 132) 133) Level 46 134) 135) 136) Level 47 137) 138) 139) Level 48 140) 141) 142) Level 49 143) 144) 145) Level 50 146) 147) 148) Level 51 149) 150) 151) Level 52 152) 153) 154) Level 53 155) 156) 157) Level 54 158) 159) 160) Level 55 161) 162) 163) Level 56 164) 165) 166) Level 57 167) 168) 169) Level 58 170) 171) 172) Level 59 173) 174) 175) Level 60 176) 177) 178) Level 61 179) 180) 181) Level 62 182) 183) 184) Level 63 185) 186) 187) Level 64 188) 189) 190) Level 65 191) 192) 193) Level 66 194) 195) 196) Level 67 197) 198) 199) Level 68 200) 201) 202) Level 69 203) 204) 205) Level 70 206) 207) 208) Level 71 209) 210) 211) Level 72 212) 213) 214) Level 73 215) 216) 217) Level 74 218) 219) 220) Level 75 221) 222) 223) Level 76 224) 225) 226) Level 77 227) 228) 229) Level 78 230) 231) 232) Level 79 233) 234) 235) Level 80 236) 237) 238) Level 81 239) 240) 241) Level 82 242) 243) 244) Level 83 245) 246) 247) Level 84 248) 249) 250) Level 85 251) 252) 253) Level 86 254) 255) 256) Level 87 257) 258) 259) Level 88 260) 261) 262) Level 89 263) 264) 265) Level 90 266) 267) 268) Level 91 269) 270) 271) Level 92 272) 273) 274) Level 93 275) 276) 277) Level 94 278) 279) 280) Level 95 281) 282) 283) Level 96 284) 285) 286) Level 97 287) 288) 289) Level 98 290) 291) 292) Level 99 293) 294) 295) Level 100 296) 297) 298) Level 101 299) 300) 301) Level 102 302) 303) 304) Level 103 305) 306) 307) Level 104 308) 309) 310) Level 105 311) 312) 313) Level 106 314) 315) 316) Level 107 317) 318) 319)